Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} - 2 = 5\sqrt{x} + 2$
Answer: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 2) - 3\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 2) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $-2 = 2\sqrt{x} + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $-2 - 2 = (2\sqrt{x} + 2) - 2$ $-4 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-4}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-2 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.